User talk:King Charles VI
Welcome! Congratulations on starting United Kingdom Of Jay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Mergeing Jaypedia with The Republic Wiki into a new unnamed wikia Hey John I think its time we really think about mergeing the projects together. I was thinking of ways that we can do so. Because we have two main distinct time lines we seprate everything on the main page Ill come up with a demo on how we should do things. We should also come up with a new wiki name. : I agree we should merge the projects we really dont have an excuese anymore as to why we keep things apart I mean were doing the same damn storylines so why not. But i think we just need to merge to The Republic Wiki for now then come up with a new name.His Royal Highness the [[User:King Charles VI|'King']] [[User talk:King Charles VI|'Charles VI']] 23:41, October 20, 2012 (UTC)